Heir of Gryffindor
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: AU story set after the Chamber of Secrets. Harry has had the chance to change the war, but he can't do it alone. Follow him and his friends as they face battle the forces of evil, and even worse, themselves.


Prologue:

Harry and Ginny Potter walked up to Kings Cross station. Looking around they saw the students returning to Hogwarts

like they were doing. After months of training they returned to their home.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked reaching out to intertwine their fingers.

"I guess. Do we have a choice?" Harry answered.

"We made our choice, to change the war."

"I know. I just wish there wasn't a war that we have to change. We won't be able to save all of them."

"We can try." Ginny started walking towards the platform, pulling Harry with her by the hand.

"How are we going to work out t-"

"HARRY!" Said boy was interrupted by a bushy haired brunet barreling into his arms. Ginny glared at her husband who shrugged.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said looking at his friend.

"Where have you been? We looked all over for you and Ginny!" Ron walked up and stared at his sister and best mate.

"We can talk on the train. Harry lets go see Mum and Dad" Ginny dragged her husband away toward their parents.

"GINERVA WEASLY! Where have you been? I've been worried sick? Do you know who escaped? Sirius Black could have gotten you!" Ginny did her best not to roll her eyes at her mothers fretting. Couldnt they just be happy they were back? Harry gestured over his shoulder at the train, signiling that it was time to board.

"Mum I promise I will explain everything but I need to get on the train. We will talk soon." Ginny turned and held out her hand to Harry who took it and they boarded the train, several people staring at them.

* * *

Chapter One:

Harry and Ginny sat in the train compartment together, looking out the window when the door opened. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger stepped through and sat down across from them. Nobody said anything at first but the silence was soon to much for Ron.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking between the young couple.

"Listen Ron, war is coming and we need to be prepared. Ginny and I had the oppurtunity to learn some things that are going to help us greatly when the fighting begins. We will explain everything at the Welcoming Feast so please be patient." Harry answered his friend. Ron sat there while Hermione watched Harry and Ginny.

"What happened?" She asked.

"All will be explained the only thing you need to know right now is that I am ito your year and that we are together." Ginny said looking over at Harry.

"What do you mean 'together'?" Ron asked. Harry shared a look with Ginny before standing up, making Ron do the same, and answering the question.

"Ron, Ginny and I are married." Harry said to his best mate and brother-in-law.

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. "How can you possibly be married? Your only thirteen Harry!"

"I know Ron. Things have changed over the summer. We are not the same people we were. I know it is difficult right now, but you will understand." Harry reasoned with Ron while Hermione and Ginny watched.

"I don't approve." Ron said still processing all of the information. Ginny scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if you approve or not. We are all ready married nothing you say or do will change that." Ginny said standing up next to Harry.

"Ron back off!" Hermione said to her best friend. Harry and Ginny sat back down after Ron slammed the door to the compartment. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. He has been so worried all summer. He dosent know how to react."

"We understand Hermione. It will take some getting used to. We think he will come around sometime during Christmas." Harry said the last part jokingly.

"So tell me about the wedding!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry sat back let his wife talk about their wedding day while he rubbed her back, until they got to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived, Ron joined them in the carriage that took them to the castle.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, it wasn't fair to either of you."

"That's all right Ron. I imagine we would have reacted the same way. I would to explain everything to you before hand but everyone must be informed at the same time." Harry answered with Ginny nodding along. "As I said earlier, everything will explained at the welcome feast."

"Alright but can you tell me how you two got together?" Ron asked as they neared the castle.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait we have a meeting with the headmaster before the feast." Ginny answered her brother.

"Wait I need to see him too." Hermione said, following the young couple out of the carriage, leaving Ron standing there alone.

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO: Meeting with the Headmaster _

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, wondering if his two missing students would show up. He knew that the training Harry and Ginny endured will be greatly needed for the other students in the up coming war; however, he also knows that Harry does not trust him anymore. The things he learned this summer have changed the young boys view on somethings, particularly his living arrangement. A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"Come in." He said and waited for the door to open. Harry and Ginny Potter walked in with Hermione Granger a step behind them. "It's good to see you again, all if you." The headmaster stated.

"You as well professor, but we can catch up later. Right now we need to discus so important matters." Harry stated, walking further into the office. "As Im sure you know, Ginny and I were we'd this past summer, and a change in living quarters is needed." Albus nodded.

"Yes Harry I was informed. I don't fully understand how a marriage at the age of thirteen is legal, but I will not question it. Arrangements have been made for the two of you to share a bedroom and private bath that only can be accessed by the two of you and whom ever you will allow to enter. This room is located in the Gryffindor Tower, you will know when you see it."

"Very well Headmaster. Now you know about the training that we have done?" Albus nodded his head.

"I know most of what you have accomplished. You are both animungi, I would like to see your form, and have endured rigorous body and mind training. Among other things, that I am told will be revealed in time." _  
_

"Yes. I know that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban and is coming for me. Hacker some reason the dementors that are guarding the school are after me as well, I was told the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor will be teaching me the patronus charm."

"That is correct Harry. Miss Granger, you have a question?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I was wondering if I could have what I need?" Hermione said, speaking for the first time since they got into the room.

"Of course. Professor McGonagall will teach you how to use it in the morning." Hermione took the offered object and left the office. "Now Harry we need to get down to the feast. You and will be speaking to the students correct?"

"Yes sir." Harry grabbed Ginny's' hand as they followed the headmaster out of the office heading to the great hall.

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE: The Welcome Feast_

_"_Students, welcome back to Hogwarts for those returning and to our young first years, Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said to the students as they sat at their house tables after the sorting. "We have some announcements, but for now, tuck in!" He said before sitting back down.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was observing his classmates. He and Ginny had been making predictions on who would be the next people to go through the training. They were told that three couples would be experiencing the same thing they did next summer. The question is: who will be taken? Once Harry was finished eating, he stood and walked to the head table. Dumbledore stood and drew everyone's attention.

"I'm sure most of uou know who I am, but I am going to say it anyway. My name is Harry Potter. Over the summer, i have gone through a training program that has given me knowledge of what is to come in the next five years. I will be helping this school prepare for what is to come. The students in my year and the years younger than me will play the most important part as we will be affected the most. A few of you have been selected for the training program that i went through along with my wife, Ginny. We will be willing to help those of you who are interested in training with out having to spend the summer away from home. I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen, but i promise you will know by the end of the next school year. Please ask me anything you want. I open for questions." Harry said. Surprisingly several people raised their hands.

"Did you say 'wife'?" Cedric Diggory asked from the Huffelpuff table.

"Yes I did. Part of my training was to be married. I can not reveal the details to everyone but if you are willing to meet me in one of the class rooms, I might be able to tell you." Harry said. That was the first in a long string of questions. Harry answered every one of the questions, trying to be as helpful, but secretive as he could.

"I think that is enough for one night. Tomorrow Harry can answer more questions." Dumbledore said letting Harry go sit down. Harry sat next to Ginny, telling his friends he had more tell them later.

"Neviell, I want you to come to." Ginny said, shocking the boy who was sitting near them.

"Sure." Neviell said, still looking confused. Harry smiled at the boy. Soon they went back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry noticed the door that led to his a Ginny's room first, and led the group over there.

"Okay let's start."


End file.
